Sudden Inspiration
by Gaahina chan
Summary: Hinata... is different,and unhappy. Gaara helps her. Read andplease no flames for my plot. gaahina oneshot


**Gaahina chan: I'm here with my newest Gaahina! If you don't like this pairing press the back button. Please no flames. I'm more or less good with this, so please enjoy. Sorry if the characters are too OCC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**-o-**

**Sudden Inspiration**

**By Gaahina chan**

**Sasuke moaned as she touched his well toned chest. In seconds, they were both naked, rocking each other hips against one another. Sasuke couldn't stop. Hinata was crying.**

**She couldn't help to let the tears fall as another lustful man took advantage of her. Well, it wasn't advantage; it was her job, to please each man desires and most lustful wishes. She was the queen of their nights; she was the proof that there were women without dignity. She was the 20 year old girl that once was in love. **

**Sasuke rolled beside her and caressed her cheek.**

"**You were excellent" he said panting, and then everything was black.**

**-o-**

**As Hinata exited the room, she took a last glance at Sasuke. He was one of the few men that were gentle with her. He was sweet and careful. She couldn't help but smile, but then the memories crashed and Hinata one more time, frowned and shook her head for them to go away.**

**As she traveled the streets, her eyes downcast, she could feel the stares and the whispering. Once, that whispering was about how weak she was. Now it was because she was a bitch, a disgrace for women, a trash that every man used.**

**She started to run faster and faster, not knowing where she was going. She took a seat in a nearby tree, and let the tears flow. Looking at the sky, she screamed to no one in particular. **

"**WHY?! WHY EVERYTHING I DO IS WRONG?!" she yelled and more tears rolled down. **

**Her face looked down and her bangs covered her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see her in this state. She was everything she didn't want to be.**

**But, since that day, 5 years ago, her heart was so crushed that she didn't realize what she was doing. When she woke up, she was beside Sasuke, naked, in his bedroom. **

**As Hinata wiped the tears away, a bunch of memories traveled her mind.**

**-Flashback-**

"**Naruto kun is back from his journey! I have to tell him! It's now or never!" She thought as a deep red blush appeared on her face.**

**With all the courage she reserved for this moment, she walked to the ramen stand and took a seat beside him.**

"**Hi Hinata!" Naruto said happily as he waved his hand.**

"**Hi Naruto kun" Hinata said, a small smile forming on her delicate features.**

"**Ano… Naruto kun. Can I meet you in the training grounds at 3 pm?" Hinata said nervously.**

"**Oh! Okay Hinata. I will be there." Naruto said eating more ramen.**

"**Okay! Nice. See you!" Hinata said as she exited the stand and headed to the training grounds.**

"**I'm so nervous; Naruto kun is a lot more handsome than before. He has a more masculine appeal and he still is cheerful. I love him" Hinata thought happily as she saw Naruto coming.**

"**So Hinata, what do you want from me?" Naruto said smiling.**

"**AHH! I wanted… to say something very precious Naruto kun" Hinata said looking at his beautiful blue eyes.**

"**Okay. Well let it begin" Naruto said looking at her eyes.**

"**Well….I—I for a lo-oong time… Well you know… For a long time.. I have had a crush on you. I think I'm in love with you Naruto kun" Hinata said, her face so flushed like a tomato. **

**She waited not daring to look away.**

"**Ah…" Naruto said a little nervous.**

"**Ano, Hinata… I don't think I like you the same way. Well you know, I love Sakura chan" Naruto said his face a little sad.**

"**W-Whaat?" Hinata said, tears starting to appear on her eyes.**

"**No Hinata. We can still be friends you know" He said as he moved his hands nervously in front of him.**

"**No… I think, I'm going now" Hinata said as she ran away letting herself to cry, not wanting to see her now impossible love.**

"**HINATA! WAIT!" Naruto screamed but it was hopeless. She was gone.**

**-End of Flashback-**

"**Why did that happened?! Why this does happens to me. Why I'm only a stupid, fucking bitch?!" Hinata screamed as a loud cry invaded the silent forest.**

**Hinata shook her head and wiped furiously the tears. Her eyes so red that they didn't shine as always.**

"**No. My eyes do not shine since that day" Hinata thought sadly.**

**She stood up and looked one more time at the moon. She quickly took the dirt off of her clothes and headed to her apartment.**

**-o-**

**Gaara walked silently through the Konoha streets. It was very different from what it was about 5 years ago. Now there were drunken man on each corner and it was dirty. He couldn't help but sigh at the disgraceful view. He let himself go to the woods. It was more calming to watch the moon, than hearing his two siblings fighting.**

**As he jumped from tree to tree, he spotted a clearing.**

"**Perfect" He thought but back away as he saw someone in there.**

"**It's a girl" He thought as he sat down on the tree branch.**

"**She…is crying?" He thought as she screamed.**

**Then she stood up and headed away. Gaara couldn't help but to follow her. Her screaming and her pain were almost as similar as his when he was young. The familiar feeling took over his chest and he grabbed his shirt furiously at the memory of Yashamaru. **

**He saw her opening the door of a dirty apartment.**

"**How disgusting" He thought but as soon as he saw the interior of the apartment with his sand eye he couldn't help but to widen his eyes at the very neat room.**

"**So, it's only the outside" He thought as a smirk appeared on his handsome face.**

"**I know you are in there" Hinata said pointing at the tree outside her house.**

"**I'm not stupid, I have byakugan" She said as Gaara revealed his form jumping in front of her.**

"**You…. Can I talk with you?" he said as he looked at her almost colorless eyes.**

"**For what? Do you want to fuck me like the others?" She said as her eyes revealed anger and sadness at the same time.**

"**No. I said talk" He said calmly.**

"**Okay." She said letting him enter her apartment.**

"**You are…Sabaku No Gaara" Hinata said sitting on the couch.**

"**Yeah. And you are…?"**

"**Hyuuga Hinata" **

"**Do you want some tea?" She said standing up heading to the kitchen.**

**Gaara nodded and turn his head at her figure.**

**He looked at her body and her face as she prepared the tea. Her clothes were tighter than the ones she used years ago. She wore a tight black skirt with a white belt. Her legs were covered with a fish net that reach her thighs and a pair of black sandals. She used a dark blue sleeveless shirt, her headband hanging on her neck. **

**He remembered her when she was fighting at the chuunin exams. He remembered how she didn't gave up. He was surprised at the sight that she stood up even when she couldn't win. **

**He couldn't help but admire her beauty. Her body was very curvy giving her a very sexy appearance. Her breasts were bigger; they seemed perfect for a woman with her features. Her skin was pale and it looked soft. Her hair was now very long that it reached her waist.**

**When she walked to the couch and gave him the cup of tea he frowned at the sight of her eyes. They didn't shine anymore, they were like hopeless.**

**They sipped their teas silently not looking at each other.**

"**What do you want to know?" Hinata said looking at Gaara.**

"**Why were you crying?" **

"**That's not of your business"**

"**I want a friend too" Gaara said looking down.**

**Hinata stared at him. Her eyes were nervous. Why did he say that? What did he know? Her mind screamed furiously as he looked at her now shocked face.**

"**What makes you think I want a friend?" Hinata said her voice cracking.**

"**You were screaming, you were crying. I once longed for love like you" Gaara confessed. **

"**Wha—t?" Hinata said as she stood up and took a step towards him.**

"**I, can understand you. I don't know why you're suffering, but, if you want…. I'm not a monster anymore. Please" Gaara said as he stood up also.**

**Hinata closed her eyes, and searched his face. She gently caressed his cheek, feeling the heat that invades his skin.**

**Gaara was blushing furiously. "What was this girl doing to him?" he thought reaching her hand.**

**He slowly put her hand down and intertwined his fingers with hers. Hinata opened her eyes only to see a gust of sand.**

"**What…was that?" Hinata asked.**

**-o-**

**Gaara rested on the clearing that was supposed to be the company of the night. His eyes were closed and his gourd was beside him.**

"**What does this girl is doing with me? Why I acted so openly? Why my heart aches for more?" Gaara thought desperately, not knowing that Hinata searched for him.**

**-o-**

**She ran and ran but found no one. She headed to the woods were she sensed him.**

**She knew he would be there. "But why?! Why did he ran away from me?" Hinata's mind screamed, her eyes shedding tears. **

"**You… You were gone. You ran away! Why? I thought you would be…" Hinata said her eyes puffy, her hands were in fists and he took a glance at her.**

**Gaara walked towards her. His face was emotionless as ever. His eyes look at her pupiless ones.**

"**Look. I'm a fucking bitch! If you don't want to talk to me ever again it's okay. I have lived like that for years. I can take care of myself." Hinata said turning her back, preparing herself for solitude one more time.**

"**You don't have to be so tough. You can cry on my shoulder" Gaara said as he embraced her back.**

"**I don't know why. But I'm attracted to you. Not for your body, but because you have suffered too much. I once saw your shinning eyes. I want to see them again" He said to her ear. **

**Hinata's face was so shocked that she didn't move, not even a little.**

**After some minutes of silence. Gaara rested his chin on her head, pushing her closer to him. "I---I" Hinata said but no words came.**

**She turned around to meet his face, His eyes were so pure green, they were beautiful, even thought they were surrounded by black rings. She admired them for a long time.**

"**I don't know what to say" Hinata declared resting her head on his chest.**

"**Then just let yourself get comfortable" He said inhaling the scent of lavender on her hair.**

"**I—I. Can I kiss you? I mean, no one has ever kissed me for reasons that don't involve sex. I want a real true kiss" Hinata said looking at his handsome face.**

**Gaara leaned down and slowly pressed his lips on hers. It was so heated the moment that he ached for more. Slowly, his hand traveled to the back of her head, pushing her forward to make the kiss deeper.**

**Hinata encircled his neck with her timid hands. As Gaara pushed her forward to a tree for support Hinata felt herself melting but in Gaara's arms she felt safe.**

**Gaara let his tongue lick her lower lip, but as soon as he did it Hinata opened her mouth for them to explore each other. They were so passionate and heated. Gaara with his other hand pushed her waist closer, feeling her awesome body on his hard one.**

**They both back away for air. Panting hardly, Gaara reached for her hand one more time. Hinata took it gently and embraced his form.**

"**Thank you" Hinata said smiling.**

"**So far, I think I like you" She said blushing.**

"**Then you will be my girl. No one will hurt you anymore. I promise." Gaara said smiling. For once, they received love, and they were happy with each other.**

**FIN!**

**Gaahina chan: REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING Sorry for grammatical errors. **


End file.
